Past Life
by kagerume
Summary: THIS WAS CREATED BY MY COUSIN WITH INITIALS OF C.C. I had had a life that trapped me into a black box. There was this girl who lifted me up, relieving my pain... She showed me the way. She loved me. Now, I left her. But, what happens if I come back?
1. What's That?

Forgotten love

Chapter 1- What's that?

I was dreaming of my self riding a unicorn I heard the unicorn said "One-chan get up your gonna be late" she said that over and over again then I woke up in my room and reminded my self "it's the first day of school" I prepared my self for school and walked with my younger sister Natsumi . So my name Yui Hirasawa and I'm new in Tokyo academy. It's the first day of school and I'm with my best friend Yuuki she's been my class mate since elementary. We were talking about the clubs that we could join the Yuuki said "You should join basketball, I remember the time you shot a three point in PE," "that was only luck, I barely past PE," "how bout music," "I cant sing well, ugh never mind…" "Were you going Yui the teachers here." "ohh," so after classes, I walked around campus and I over heard some music so I followed the sound and winded up in the theater seeing some girls in band I was the only one there, I saw there were only three of them. They didn't see me cause I hid behind a chair after there performance I followed them to a room I stuck my ear to the door and over heard a conversation "we can never play as well without him, he really had to go abroad didn't he," *sob sob "ohh Mio sorry for reminding you about him," then the door opened and I fell getting a big bump on my head and eavesdropping on the light music club. Instead of kicking me out they helped me up and sat me down on one of there chairs and said "what where you doing eves dropping and who are you?"

then without thinking I said "I want to join the light music club!"

Episode 1 Finished


	2. Light Music Club

Chapter 2- Yui: The Confrontation

I shouted, "I want to join the light music club!"

"Fine, but what will you play?" one said.

"We can teach her the guitar but it's gonna be hard." another member said.

"I can do it!" I shouted once more.

"I am now an official member of the Light Music Club" I said, nervous.

Then I started to imagine myself as a rock star.

The other girls where staring at me watching my eyes glitter with excitement then all of them introduced themselves one by one the first girl said,

" Im Ritsu the band's drummer!"

"Im Tsugumi the keyboards"

"I-Im Mio the bassist…"

"So that's it im in the light music club… I hope the guitar wont be so hard but anyways im happy" I replied, a bit nervous.

"Ding, Dong, Dang, Dong…." Said the doorbell.

"Im going home now" said Yui, dancing like a happy nursery girl.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Natsumi asked me what club I joined in and I said,

"The Light Music Club"

"As their manager?" she replied.

"No as a full time musician" I replied as I watched her leave speechless.

I entered the club room, they were preparing cake and tea, so I sat down and started asking questions,

"So, Mio what made you choose the bass instead of the guitar?"

"Well the guitar is the center of the attention and I can't handle the attention… it's just embarrassing." As she said, blushing.  
Moving on… "So, Tsugumi your really good with the keyboards."

"Well yes I stared playing since 5 years old" she replied, giving me some facts.

"WOW" I said, fully impressed.

"So, Ritsu, Why did you choose the drums instead of the keyboards or the guitar?" I asked, wondering.

"Well…it's just cool" she said, _really_ impressed of herself.

"What do mean it's cool? Surely you have a reason for the drums." I inquired her.

"You know how the guitar and keyboards get it all with their fingers, the thought of it really makes me sick." She replied, hopelessly, while making a face of how old men look when they puke.

"Ohh…I see" I replied.

"So have you bought a guitar yet? You know it's not all fun and games" Mio asked.

"Ooh I forgot about that. Around how much is a guitar?" I questioned her.

"It's around 10,000 yen. But that's not good enough you should go around 30,000 or even 50,000 yen."

"Can I borrow some money from the club?" I asked them. As I heard Ritsu answer,

"No you can't!"

"That's like a year of my allowance" I replied, madly.

"Anyway let's see and go to a guitar shop on a weekend!" Ritsu shouted, ignoring everything that I had just said.

"OKAY! Then it's settled were going this weekend to our favorite music shop!" I shouted.


	3. Our Favourite Guitar Shop

Chapter 3: Our Favorite Guitar Shop

"looks like were going back to old man Bert's shop" said Ritsu

"Tha-that shop…"said Mio *mumbling*

THAT WEEKEND

I bet all the others are there already I really overslept this time

Ohh! There they are "hey guys!" so we met up and started walking, they led me to a shop with just a elevator, we went down and I saw hundreds of guitars then I started looking around and saw a really cute guitar I stared at it and imagined myself rocking with it then Ritsu woke me up and reminding me about the price it was 250,000 yen " I only got 50,000 yen with me right now… that's like 200,000 more!" then I heard a voice " so you found a new guitarist for the band and it's a girl .. so it's a girl band" (Mio facing around with excitement) "is that y-you…Takiyo" " the one and only" *Mio running towards him then, hugged him* "where have you been" *sob sob* "shhh… don't cry here Mio…" the guy said "well girls we'll be leaving for now"

"okay" then ritsu whispered "come on guys lets follow them" then I asked "who is that guy any way?" "long story short: that's Mio boyfriend but he left for the states cause his mom died" " why didn't he invite Mio to come with him?" " Mio couldn't leave Japan ". "Come on there getting away!"

So we followed them to a residence but not Mio's all we could hear was crying then sudden silence, you should see Tsugumi all excited, anyway we went to hang out in a cake shop and Ritsu started talking about this Takiyo guy " he was our former guitarist and one of the schools crush their relasonship started with one prank. Back then Mio was also one of the school crush and most of the girls hated her cause she gets most attention fro guys, so two girls saw Mio carrying her books and planted a banana peel in front of her and just watched her slip then he came" "who came?" " Takiyo. He caught her and she stood up picked up her books and left. All the other girls were so jealous that Mio gets special someone just said behind me " you mind if we join in ladies?" it was Takiyo and Mio *Mio was croosed arms with Takiyo Chapter 3 End


	4. Love Sick

Chapter 4: Love Sick

**Author's Note: from here on out I'll be pointing the first person to "Takiyo" and for those who made a review thank you. And yes… this is NOT kagerume though. It is C.C.! So I hope that all of you would love it! Even though it is… In Progress!**

**-C.C**

So I and Mio sat beside the gang and Ritsu asked us,

"So _where _were you guys all the time?"

"Oh we were just in my apartment the whole time till Mio wanted to go see you guys." I replied.

After that we had some cake and tea and left.

THAT NIGHT

I walked Mio to her house and walked alone remembering all that happened before I left for the states *achoo!* I sneezed then I said to myself "Looks like sick…*sigh*"

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL

Yui saw Mio looking around and worried then Ritsu came and asked Mio

"Looking for Takiyo?!" Ritsu asked shouting. Mio blushed and Just Nodded.

Yui suddenly said he might just be sick, then Tsugumi said "Lets visit him later!"

"yeah!!" shouted Yui and Ritsu.

After classes the girls asked one another where his (Takiyo) place is, then Ritsu gave I frightful stare at Mio.

Ritsu said "Hey, Mio you should know where the place is since you've been there already… eh,"

"Well yeah…" Mio replied

"well what are we waiting for lets go already!" shouted Ritsu

AT TAKIYO'S APPARTMENTS FRONT DOOR

"well this is the place," Mio said

*knock knock*

Some voice said "Its open!" the girls went in and saw Takiyo laying in bed in a room, everyone went in and saw Takiyo _sick_ in bed then Tsugumi said,

"I'll cook some curry for all of us,"

"I'll go watch some TV with Yui," said Ritsu (While Dragging Yui with her)

It left Mio and Takiyo alone in the room

Mio was blushing sitting on one of the chairs

I was just laying down on the bed and I said to her

"you were worried when I wasn't in school, weren't you?"

"Y-yaeh…" Mio replied

I sat up while Mio sat beside me…

I pressed my lips unto hers, holding her shoulders, she wrapped her arms around my waist, pushing me closer and closer, my heart was beating fast and slow at the same time. _I love her._ I discovered that I really had feelings for her all along, I wish she'd feel the same way. We were both blushing red, it was like we were _ment_ to kiss each other and fall in-love.

"Hirasawa-san is in the----Ahhhhh!" Yui interrupted, as she was shocked as she saw our kiss.

We were both shocked to death.

"Ritsu! RItsu!" she said, while running out the door.

"Hee hee hee…" Mio laughed.

"Wha—why?" I asked.

"You kissed me… I'm so happy…" she said, as she sounded like a drunken person.

I smirked

"Takiyo… I love you." She whispered, as she turned.

"Mio…I" I said as I was interrupted by Ritsu who replied,

"Whoa!! Are you sure?! They really kissed?!"

"Yes! Here, watch this video, I camcorded it!" she said.

Whoa! Lemme see! You gotta post this online, SERIOUSLY!" Ritsu shouted.

While Ritsu and Yui were giggling about what happened. Said to Mio

"Mio…I _love you also,_" I pulled her lips closer to mine

Chapter 4 End


	5. All Closed Up

**Author's Note: Hey guys! At first, I practically sort of copied it but it was in my dream though. Now, this was all MADE UP, I thought of this myself with the help of my kagerume (my cousin). I hope you all like it! -C.C.**

Chapter 5- All Closed Up

The next day came. _We kissed, We finally kissed_, I thought.

I saw Mio, she flipped her hair across my eyes, making me blush to deep red.

"G-Good morning, Sunshine," I replied, "Feeling happy today?" I greeted.

"Yes. Because of what we did last night." She muttered.

"Hey, Yanico! Did you see that video I told you to watch last night?" said some guy to another girl.

"Yeah! I did. Man, they're so in-love this season." She replied.

"_Did they see me kiss Mio? Man, Damn this is bad. It spread through the internet didn't it!_"

Mio was looking around very embarrassed

"Don't listen to them, ignore the rumors," I said

"But-but," she replied

"Come on, go to your class your gonna be late, I'll meet you later outside after classes," I told her

So after classes, me and Mio met up and I asked

"So where do you want to go?"

"Well… can we go get some cake?" Mio replied.

"Sure, you lead the way, I don't know where the cake shops are," I told Mio.

So me and Mio walked around and ended up meeting with Yui, Ritsu and Tsugumi in their favorite pastry shop

"I'll go over there and check out some guitars while you catch up with them," I told Mio.

"I'll come with you!" Mio interrupted.

"Well if you insist," I replied.

The same time Ritsu and the others got up and looked for a guitar for Yui in the same shop.

In the shop Mio was looking for some fast fret(for anti-rust in the strings)

"What you doing Mio!!!" Interrupted Yui.

"hey Mio got what you need, I'm already done. Oh hello Yui looking for a guitar?" I asked.

"Um yeah…" Yui replied.

"Well if you asked me, you should get this guitar over here," I proclaimed.

"_Wow this ones cute,"_ Yui said.

"Well yeah but check the price if you asked me," I interrupted her.

"100,000 yen… but I only have 50,000 with me…" Yui said sadly

"Don't worry ill work some magic with the store owner…"

I walked and talked to the store owner and I came back saying he'll sell it for 50,000," I said.

"yahoo!!!," shouted.

After that, I walked Mio home

"Well, see you tomorrow…"Mio said softly

"Yeah, see you tomorrow…" I replied

I held her face, as she held my waist. Then I pushed my lips to hers, having that sensation again. My heart beating fast and slow, and thinking about tomorrow.

All I can for now is that _I love her_ -Chapter 5 End


	6. The First Sound

Chapter 6: The First Sound

After last night gave Mio another kiss, it feels like nothing I've never felt before to top it I did it to her.  
The person who brightened up my life when I felt down on myself.  
So after all that I didn't notice it would be the school festive already, and all music clubs should at least perform once but the light music club was a band ,we had to perform on stage, there was one problem Yui doesn't know how to play the guitar yet.  
So I personally joined the light music club.  
Now the group has a bassist, keyboard, drums and two guitarists.  
"So what are we gonna play on the festive?" asked Ritsu  
"Well we could play Don't say lazy." I said  
"Yeah that's a great song!" shouted Tsugumi  
"Okay! Its settled. So what are we gonna wear for the concert?" Ritsu asked again.  
"Well I can supply for all of you guys except Takiyo," said Tsugumi  
"Nah It's cool. I'll just wear my trench coat, which means we should be wear Black," I replied  
"Well its settled, we'll be ready for tomorrow and were gonna rock the house!!!," Ritsu shouted excitedly  
So the day came. The school festive, there was food, games, cafes and cake shops. But more importantly it was performance, again with me. Well I do want to show off some of the stuff I learned in the US, well anyways its 10 minutes till showtime and all the girls are still changing *I wonder what they look like* I wondered, then Ritsu interrupted me  
"So! How do we look?"  
"Wow, with that look, looks like were gonna rock the house! Wait where's Mio?" I asked  
"Ohh… that's the special surprise for you… hehe,"  
"And here's the star singer! Mio!" shouted Tsugumi and Ritsu  
"Wow… you look amazing…" I dazed upon her looks  
"Y-you really think so…" she replied blushing  
"Of course!... All I want to say is you just look beautiful," I said to her  
Mio blushed and then Ritsu shouted  
"It's showtime guys!!!"  
"well lets give it our best," I encouraged them  
Then the stage lit up and we played the song like we never did before. Mio just sings like a angel, charming me with her magic words…  
I wonder if she thinks about the same thing about me..

-Chapter 6 End


	7. Summer Fun

Chapter 7: Summer Fun

So after the school festive it was summer, the same time I booked a trip to Kyoto for some summer fun.  
But it was still a secret to the girls.  
Before the festive ended I told everyone to meet up in the mall in week, so they did show up… But Yui came late she arrived 30 minutes late.  
Anyway we checked out some stuff, the girls went shopping and I had to carry all of there bags.  
So after all that shopping and dragging me around everywhere we stop at a dessert shop where they had some cake, and I asked them what's their plan for summer.  
"Ah… were just gonna have some parties and all," Ritsu replied.  
"Well, I'm gonna do whatever my friend will do," Tsugumi Replied.  
"I'm gonna take lots of pictures of me and my guitar at home!" shouted Yui.(while dazing into space)  
"I-I will go with Takiyo wherever he planed his vacation…" replied Mio. (blushing)  
*Sigh*  
"Why, watsup with you?" questioned Ritsu.  
"Well you see I booked I trip to Kyoto for all of us…" I replied.  
Then all the girls screamed with shrill and joy  
So after their scream I told them that were taking the train there at 6:30a.m.(originally 7:00 but for Yui sake…) on Friday.  
7:00A.M. FRIDAY  
"Everyone is here, well lets go!" I said to them.  
"Yeah!!!" the girls shouted.  
In the train all the girls sat together in one corner, and I had sit alone…  
Then Mio sat beside me then her head fell on my shoulders.  
"It feels warm beside you…" Mio whispered.  
I just smiled and held her hand.  
Ritsu was gonna take a picture but Tsugumi slapped the camera of her hands.  
So we've reached Kyoto we walked to the inn and two girls had to share in a room, but of course I had to sleep alone so we had everything planed out it's a one week vacation vacation, tomorrow's plan is the beach, then day after tomorrow is jet ski, then on the third day were gonna have a look around Kyoto, after that we can do whatever we want to do, then again we have a performance on the last day in the inn were staying in.  
Then the next day came we were get wet in the beach.  
All of the girls were in two piece, but Mio was missing.  
Then Mio showed up in a Bikini I was like.  
"Wow… you look beautiful…"I complimented her.  
"you really think… thanks…" she replied.  
"well lets get wet!!!" Ritsu shouted while wetting me.  
So we had a lot of fun in the beach, then came nightfall and all us went to sleep…  
But while I was sleeping I heard someone knocking so I opened the door and I saw Mio outside.  
"Can I sleep with you…" Mio asked.  
"Yeah sure," I replied.  
So I got into bed then she got into bed.  
I tried to sleep but I couldn't so I got up and walked to the balcony and tried to get some fresh air… then I felt someone leaned on me, it was Mio.  
I held her hand.  
I looked at her innocent face and I placed my hand unto her face  
Then she wrapped her arms around me  
Then we were set free as two lovers  
Her lips are like sugar… and I can't get enough…  
She's the person who lifted me up from darkness  
She lifted me from pain  
She's the one who brought me back to life…  
-Chapter 7 End


	8. Sickness

Chapter 8: Sickness

After last night it was time for the girls go try out jet ski, but all of them don't know what a jet ski is so, I'll pretty much surprise them.

"Wait for me here," I said to them.

So after a while they saw something coming from the water.  
They were like,

"Is that some kind of mini boat?"  
"Wait is that Takiyo?!" Ritsu Questioned.  
"What is that he's riding?" Yui asked as well.  
Then I showed up riding a jet ski  
"So wanna take a ride girls  
"Yeah!" all the girls shouted. (excitedly)  
So Ritsu got one and Tsugumi tag along.  
Yui got her on but moved really slow.  
But on the other hand Mio was just on the shore.  
"Hey sugar lips wanna ride" I asked Mio. *while offering my hand to her*  
So Mio tag along with me.  
Well by nature guys like to go fast, so pretty much I sped up and Mio hugged me tighter.  
After all that riding we had to hit the hay.  
That's what they think in my case…  
I was out taking a walk at night at the town.  
It wasn't that lonely, It's full of people, a lot of people.  
Then I started hallucinating.  
It became a dark place, a place that I've been for so long.  
Then I saw some kind of light, I followed it.  
I followed it to the beach, then, it shined brighter.  
Then I saw Mio standing in front of me.  
I couldn't hear anything, I became dizzy.  
"You're the light I saw…Mio," I said, fainting.  
After that I was rushed to the near by hospital.  
Every one was there Yui, Mugi-chan, Ritsu and most specially, Mio.  
They were interviewed by a doctor asking question while I was in bed.  
One of the doctors approached me and asked where are my parents.  
"They died six months ago…" I answered.  
"Well your fine any way son, you just past out , that's all," the doctor replied  
Well after all that, I got up from bed, left the room and saw all of the girls waiting outside the hospital.  
I stepped out side the place.  
Then Mio stepped forward.  
"I was worried about you," said Mio.  
"I'm sorry to make you worry," I replied.  
"You crazy knuckle head, how dare you make us worry!" Ritsu shouted  
After all that drama we headed back to the inn.  
Mio and Ritsu were fighting over the pictures that she took.  
And she ended up getting a bump on the head.  
While the girls were having there fun, I was gazing how beautiful the moon was tonight.  
"Mom, help me through this…" I whispered to myself.  
Then someone knocked on the door I checked it out who it was it was her.  
Mio…  
"You there, Takiyo," Mio asked.  
"Uh yeah, wait," I answered.  
So I opened the door… Mio was in a towel and I threw over with a nose bleed, then I got up.  
"S-so What do you want?" I asked while facing the other side.  
"Oh sorry to bother, but can I use your CR?" Mio asked.  
"O-oh, sure," I answered blushing.  
In the CR, Mio took a hot shower and I had to brush.  
"So the doctor said that your parents died six months," said Mio.  
"Yeah they did die…" I replied.  
"Are you lonely?" Mio asked.  
"No because-," I was interrupted.  
Then Mio came out of the shower and she hugged me from behind.  
"You don't have to be. Cause I'm here… for you," Mio whispered in my ear.  
"I guess, I can't be ever lonely, with you beside me…" I said to her.  
Let love guide my path…  
-Chapter 8 End


	9. How Should I Play it?

Chapter 9: How should I play it

So it's the second to the last day of our vacation and we had to practice cause we have a performance tomorrow but the girls wanted to shop at the mall.  
Well I told them we had to practice for tomorrow but Ritsu insist that we practice later.  
But I wonder if there is a later?  
So we went to the mall, they went all around the place looking what they could buy.  
Then Tsugumi saw a really cute store. (not that I mind)  
They all went inside that store, trying different clothes.  
"How do I look!?" Ritsu asked.  
"Wild as ever," I replied.  
"It really looks food on you," Tsugumi replied.  
Then Tsugumi, Ritsu and Yui huddled up (weirdly)  
"Hey Takiyo is in a bad mood lately," said Yui.  
"I wonder if shock him with the looks of Mio…" wondered Ritsu.  
"Well that depends on her," Tsugumi added.  
"Well I can make her do that… easily…" evilly thought Ritsu.  
"Hey Mio, what outfit are you looking at?" asked Ritsu.  
"Well this one," she replied.  
"Ohh this really cute on you hehehe," Ritsu chuckled  
"You think s-," then she was dragged to the changing room  
"Hey what's this. Let me out!" shouted Mio.  
"You not coming out till you changed to that outfit of yours," Ritsu said.  
After ten minuets of changing.  
Then Mio came out…  
In a dress that really brought her true self out…  
"H-how do I look?" Mio asked blushing.  
"Beautiful as ever…" I replied.  
"You really think so…" Mio asked.  
"Of course," I replied.  
"Anyway we should shop for our outfits for the performance were having tomorrow," Tsugumi added.  
"Good idea Mugi-chan," Yui added.  
So even after that store I was dragged around the whole mall and had to carry their shopping bags.  
Then again we arrived 7:00p.m.  
We had to practice for tomorrow but everyone was so tired but I could convince them…  
"Hey girls we should practice," I said to them.  
"Were so tired after all that shopping…" Yui replied.  
"Fine by me but the more you don't play your inurnments the more you get…fat," I told them.  
Then all of them got up and started to play some music.  
"Okay, these are the lyrics and notes for the song," I said.  
"Whose gonna sing?" Ritsu asked.  
"That would be me…" I replied.  
"Anyway, lets get busy… Mio, Tsugumi, you guys improvise with the backup singing. Ritsu just play your drums. And Yui you get special training from me," I told everyone.  
THREE HOURS LATER  
"Hey guys were done, about you guys?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Ritsu replied.  
"Well Yui can do the guitar solo with me now…" I added.  
"Hey the script doesn't have the title of the song. So what's the title?" Mio asked.  
"The title is, How should play it," I answered.  
"So lets do our best!" everyone shouted.  
Then our summer vacation ended just like that.  
-Chapter 9 End


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10: Confessions

"Hey guys, what are you gonna do this winter?" Tsugumi asked.  
"Well you guys can come over at my place this 24th," I suggested.  
"Well that's good, but what can we do there and can my sister come?" Yui asked.  
"Yeah your sister can come and we ca-," then I was interrupted by Ritsu.  
"Gift exchange and talent showing!" Ritsu shouted.  
"Well its settled then, you girls come over my place at Christmas eve," I said to them.  
So I went shopping for my exchange gift.  
I found a cute stuff animal that maybe one of them would like.  
Then I went over to a jewelry store to buy something for Mio.  
After that I was able to meet up with Yui and her sister.(Who I don't really know who)  
"So you guys are shopping here to?" I asked.  
"Yeah, we are. Oh yeah this is my sister Ui," she introduced me to her sister.  
"Its nice to meet you Takito-kun," she greeted me.  
"Uh yeah its nice to meet you to," I replied.  
"Well if you don't mind me I'll be on my way now," as I left.  
So I went home left the stuff I bought and left for another walk…  
I couldn't think of anything but to get some metaphor.  
I took a train to a beach to the north.  
While I was in the train I was listening to some music of slash. (from guns and roses)  
After waiting I was up north…  
I walked to a beach having memories that I've been here before.  
I saw some one at the edge of a rock.  
It look like Mio, she was shivering from the cold.  
I walked up took of my jacket and placed it on her shoulders.  
"Feeling cold?" I asked.  
"What! Are you doing here!?" Mio asked surprisingly.  
"Well I'm here looking for some metaphor, and you?" I asked.  
"Well I'm here to write the new lyrics for our new song," she answered.  
"Any progress?" *as I sat beside her* I asked her.  
"Well not re-re *achoo!*," she sneezed.  
"You okay," I asked.  
"Yeah I'll be fine I'll just go to a stare and get some medicine,"  
As she stood up I grabbed her hand and stood up as well.  
"Don't waste your time buying those meds cause I have your medicine right," as I pulled her closer to me then I gave her a kiss hoping she'd feel the warmth of my love to her.  
"Do you feel better?" I asked.  
"After that of course," she replied softly.  
"I should take a picture of us here to save the memories," she suggested  
"Soon we'll be surprised looking at those pictures…" I added.  
*click* just like that a picture was taken.  
After that I never forgot to get a metaphor.  
"Your eyes are as deep as the ocean goes Mio,"  
That was the metaphor I made…for her.  
-Chapter 10 End


	11. The 24th of December

Chapter 11: 24th of December

After staying in the beach for a while we had to head back home.  
Meanwhile, Yui thought of hotpot for Christmas Eve.  
"Ui were having hotpot for dinner at Takiyo's place," Yui told Ui.  
"You think he has a hotpot?" Ui asked.  
"I'll give him a text…" Yui added.  
Back at the train.  
*kring kring*  
"Oh a text from Yui… do you have a hotpot?" it said.  
"What at a time like this!" I exclaimed in my mind.  
"Yeah I do" I replied to Yui.  
"Okay were having hotpot for Christmas," Yui said excitedly.  
Back at the train me and Mio were kinda having our lovey-dovey time… no dirty thoughts please.  
Well after our train ride, we headed to my place to prepare for Christmas.  
"Hey Mio does the light music club have an advisor?" I asked out of nowhere.  
"Ah, yeah… we do," she answered.  
"Who'd that be?" I asked… again…  
"Oh that would be Sawako-Chan," she answered… again…  
"The music teacher and the one that's been talked about by the-" then the doorbell rang.  
I gave it a check and speak of the devil its Sawako-Chan…  
I opened the door and the wild lady of rock legends appeared.  
"So what are you doing here Ms. Sawako-Chan???" I asked.  
"Yui told me that there gonna be a Christmas party here," she told me.  
"Oh Yui same as ever…" I complained to myself…  
After a few hours all the others arrived.  
"So what ingredients did you bring for the hotpot?" I asked all of them.  
"Strawberry milk!" Yui shouted.  
"Shitake Mushrooms," Ui replied.  
"Beef!" Ritsu added.  
"The whole hotpot set," Tsugumi added.  
"Whoa…" all of us exclaimed…  
"W-why is it to much!" she worried.  
"No no its okay," Ms. Sawako-Chan replied.  
"So hotpot later after the events," I said calmly.  
"First gift exchange!" Ritsu shouted  
"Okay! When the song ends. Stop!," Ms. Sawako commanded.  
AFTER ONE SONG  
I opened my gift and it was tea…  
"I bet this came from Tsugumi…" I thought.  
"Oh that came from me Takiyo," said Tsugumi.  
"Oh thank you," I thanked Tsugumi.  
Then Ritsu opened her gift.  
"Ah stuffed animal," She said.  
"Oh, that came from me," I told Ritsu.  
"Thanks!" She replied.  
Then Ms. Sawako-Chan opened her gift.  
"A CD…" she somewhat complained…  
"Oh that came from me," Ritsu told Ms. Sawako.  
"Oh thanks," she told Ritsu, glooming the aura.  
Well we don't care anyway, so Mio opened her gift  
"Oh what could be in here…*rip* ah-ugh" *fainted*" she fainted.  
"Horror movie!" I guessed.  
"Ho-how did you know!?" Yui asked surprisingly.  
"Judging from the size and her reaction… I brilliantly guessed it was a horror movie," as I guessed and looked like Sherlock Holmes.  
Well moving on Yui and Ui opened there gift.  
"A scarf!" Both of them said at the same time.  
"Thank you sis," both of them yet again say it together.  
Well after all that fun we totally forgot about the talent show.  
So we went straight to hotpot.  
"Hey the beef is mine, grandma!" Ritsu argued with Ms. Sawako  
"Who you calling grandma!" Ms. Sawako replied angrily to Ritsu.  
And Tsugumi tried to calm them down.  
Yui and Ui were happily eating the beef and vegetables.  
"Hey who told you guys that you can eat the beef!" Ritsu shouted at the two sisters.  
And they went on and on.  
Then Mio looked around noticing I was missing, she saw me outside looking at the moon.  
"You don't look like you ate already," Mio told me.  
I didn't reply.  
"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked closer to me.  
"I feel cold, so cold… remembering the times of my sorrow and grief," I said softly.  
*she hugged me* "Don't feel cold, because I'm here for you," she comforted me.  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
"Always, I'll be beside you," she told me.  
I turned around, and looked at her face.  
I held her face then I pushed my lips to hers.  
"Lets go out to the square I have something to give you there," I whispered to her.  
So we had to leave for a while, when we got to the square people were dancing to the music.  
"Takiyo let's join them," she proposed.  
"Sure," I agreed.  
So we danced in the middle of so many people.  
"Mio can you close your eyes?" I asked her.  
She closed her eyes and I pulled out a that I bought ring and slid it in her ring finger.  
"Uh, its beautiful Takiyo!" she jumped and gave me a kiss.  
"Its just so beautiful," she exclaimed.  
"Glad you like it…" then yet again I placed my lips unto hers.  
And we kissed under the missile toe…  
This was the best Christmas I ever had in my entire life, but there's still more to come.  
-Chapter 11 End


End file.
